User talk:Renegadeoflife
Please note that it's considered impolite to outright delete talk page messages. Sure, I wasn't warning you or anything, but still. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 16:35, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, do you think you could write up a list of notable roleplays and summaries/commentary (keep it NPoV and encyclopaedic of course) over at Role-Play? Of course, by "notable" they'd have to be highly successful. You seem more in touch with the RP forums than me right now. Thanks, Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 16:52, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :I can throw together a list of notable roleplays, though I don't know about adding summaries for them. I do need to figure out the commands for citing references, I can then include a link with each one and people can summarize them when they have time. Biggest problem with that is some roleplays seem to jump about, and others will look promising and then float belly up a day later. Also, would it be possible to condense the list of active roleplayers onto it's own page, it is starting to get pretty long. Odin 17:04, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::By notable, I mean whose notability has been established—looks promising doesn't count. If the RP is highly literary, well-liked by its participants and has either been ongoing (or had been) without too much deadness for quite a while or has succeeded to get to its end, I think it's notable. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 17:30, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, right, about citation, it's The reference text here for the inline reference, and to show all the references (usually in a References section at the bottom). For citing topics specifically, see for info on it, and the template to use inside the ref is (see the Template page for documentation). Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 21:03, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Imported from User_talk:69.19.14.31 :Hey, thanks for fixing that vandalism over at Admiral Jimbob. Quick reaction, there. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 05:31, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for helping clean up the wiki. Note that the tag should go at the top of a page, and that the reasoning should be posted as a new entry on the Category talk page linked to in the template. :Also, that particular article should be suggested for a merger with the correct one, not deleted. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 05:33, 28 January 2008 (UTC) I wasn't sure what the best option for that was, since the two pages were created almost simultaneously by two different people. Though I still am trying to figure out why I can't login. :Did you notice how the IP addresses are in the same /24, though? (As in, identical up to the last byte.) Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 05:47, 28 January 2008 (UTC) They're probably on the same ISP, also /24 is a specific subnet mask, it is not an identifying mark by any means. Focus and ShikonSoulreaper in case you are interested, in this case I have reason to suspect that .30, who also did the vandalising of Admiral Jimbob, was the one who created the Shikon page that I did not mark for deletion, and believe it to be the real Shikon. I already let him know that modifying pages in such a manner is not appropriate, it should be fine now. 69.19.14.31 05:53, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Renegade of Life :But a /24 range usually would belong to the same ISP, if not even more specifically. I thought it was slightly odd a coincidence. And 'kay. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 07:06, 28 January 2008 (UTC) No coincidence actually, Focus and Shikon are related in real life, and live fairly close together. I should add that to their pages, but I would have to sift through 900+ pages of thread to gather information on their relationship. Odin 17:43, 28 January 2008 (UTC)